


Care

by Luckless_Salmon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckless_Salmon/pseuds/Luckless_Salmon
Summary: Corrin feels neglected.





	Care

“You’ve been driving me absolutely mad all evening, strutting around in that little dress like that,” Xander groaned into her ear, pinning her more tightly against the wall as he rolled his hips into her behind. “It took everything I had not to just hike up your skirt and fuck you against the podium, decorum be damned.”

Corrin felt her face flush and moaned, grasping desperately for her fiancés waist to bring him more tightly against her. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t fantasized about a similar situation before, but the thought of Xander shifting uncomfortably at the head of the gala table, attempting to hide his growing erection while conversing with dusty old nobles filled her belly with desire. Perhaps she had been being cruel, making sure to press her breasts together whenever speaking to him, bending over a bit too much to retrieve a dropped piece of silverware from under the table, but he had been away visiting dignitaries for several weeks and she had missed him so. Forcing her to endure a ball before getting reacquainted was cruel and unusual punishment; he deserved to suffer just as she had.

Xander sucked gently on the tip of her ear before ducking his head to nip at the white column of her throat. “You’ve been so naughty tonight, my little princess, I can only imagine how badly you’ve behaved while I’ve been gone...”

His hands trailed up from her hips, coming to rest upon the underside of her breasts. Corrin felt her knees tremble as he began to knead the tender flesh with calloused hands. “Whatever would a fitting punishment be for my selfish, soon-to-be wife?” 

“Ah- haaa.. I-I think she needs a fat fucking cock to fill her up,” Corrin gasped, moving her own hand to palm Xander’s erection through his tight dress pants; her ministrations were rewarded with a low, guttural moan from the Nohrian King. “After all, how could a man expect his wife to be a good girl when he’s been neglecting her?”

“Hah, is that so?” Xander drawled after pulling away from Corrin’s neck with a wet ‘pop.’ Sneaking one hand into the deep v-neck of her dress, he began to pinch and prod the bud of her right breast; his other hand slipped beneath the hem of her short dress, coming to rest somewhere far more sensitive. “It seems like I have been neglecting something quite important- you certainly are wet for me.”

Before Corrin could formulate a reply, Xander continued. “My greedy little princess can be neglected no longer it seems. Luckily for her, I had planned to spoil her after the ball all along.”

Rutting against her husbands hand, Corrin whined softly, attempting to grind his fingers deep into her core. “Please Xander, please, I’ve missed you being inside of me. I want you to fill me up.”

“Worry not my love, by the end of the night I plan to have both your belly and your cunt filled to the brim with my seed. You will be satiated once more”

Although the night was long in Nohr, neither the King nor his Queen Consort noticed that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this is just bad porn I'm sorry.


End file.
